


A Scandal in Mental Palace

by sara_f_black



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John necesita hablar de algo muy importante con Sherlock, pero al llegar al apartamento se encuentra con que no están solos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scandal in Mental Palace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AglaiaCallia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/gifts).



> ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi queridísima Watson! No está a la altura de los tuyos, pero quería escribirte algo con ellos tres.

John subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Tenía que hablar con Sherlock, y aunque estuviera ocupado tendría que sacar el tiempo para ponerle atención. No podía seguir así. 

Entró a toda prisa, dispuesto a llamar a Sherlock en voz alta y sacarlo de lo que estuviera haciendo. No le importaba el acertijo extraño que le había llevado ese duque en la mañana. Un papel lleno de extraños gráficos. Seguro que podría resolverlo luego mientras él dormía, si es que llegaban a algo que le ayudara a conciliar el sueño. 

Pero las palabras se congelaron en la garganta. Su amigo no estaba solo. 

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? 

La pregunta salió bruscamente de sus labios antes de pensarlo. Sherlock estaba en el sillón, con la mirada perdida al frente y los brazos reposando a ambos lados. Claramente estaba concentrado en algo. 

Frente a él, con absoluta tranquilidad, se encontraba una elegante figura con traje entero, camisa de vestir blanca, corbata color verde esmeralda y unos zapatos negros cuidadosamente lustrados. La imagen de un perfecto caballero inglés… y la sonrisa enigmática de la mujer más peligrosa que John había conocido en su vida. 

Si algo había aprendido tras varios años de vivir con Sherlock, era que Irene Adler de alguna manera siempre volvía a aparecer. Sus visitas eran relámpagos: imprevisibles, cargados de efecto y siempre golpeaban en algún lado. 

-Hola, doctor Watson –saludó con voz amable. Como siempre, se las ingeniaba para ser el centro de atención del lugar donde estuviera–. Estaba por aquí, necesitaba esconderme y recordé lo bueno que son ambos para guardar secretos. 

John la miró unos momentos sin terminar de procesar su descaro. A esta altura debería estar acostumbrado, pero no era así. Irene dirigió una mirada hacia Sherlock, quien continuaba ajeno a la escena. 

-Lleva así desde que llegué. Supongo que algún caso lo tiene particularmente ocupado –comentó como quien daba su apreciación sobre el clima. 

-Sherlock – lo llamó John con voz firme. El detective no se movió. 

Irene suspiró. 

-Puede hablar conmigo si lo desea, doctor Watson. Aunque no lo crea, sé bastante sobre mujeres… ¿qué lo tiene tan alterado después de ver a su novia? 

John se detuvo cuando ya había abierto la boca para replicarle que no era asunto suyo. ¿Cómo demonios…? Odiaba cuando usaba el mismo tipo de técnicas que Sherlock en él. 

-Oh, por favor –replicó la voz de Sherlock con fastidio–. ¿Eso es lo único que puedes sacar en limpio viéndolo? 

-Bueno, yo no soy la experta –replicó Irene girándose hacia él, como si hubieran estado hablando todo ese tiempo y el detective no acabara de sumarse de la nada a la conversación. 

Sherlock lanzó una mirada a John. 

-No peleó con ella, sino con su familia. Esa forma de vestir, cena formal. En su casa. Su familia no lo considera un novio apropiado por más que se esfuerce en probar ser la mejor opción para… ¿Martha? 

-Mary –lo corrigió John frunciendo el ceño–. Y no estás deduciendo nada de eso, te lo he dicho. Excepto que Mary es huérfana.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. 

-Deberías saber que no vas a ganarte la confianza de los suyos, quien quiera que sean, dejando su cena antes del postre y corriendo a hablar conmigo. 

Irene rió ligeramente al escuchar sus palabras y luego se fijó en John, mientras jugueteaba con su corbata. 

-¿Puedo adivinar? A la familia les preocupa su… relación con Sherlock –la pausa antes de usar la palabra “relación” había sido totalmente calculada. 

-No es como que sea el marido ideal –añadió Sherlock. En su voz era evidente el rechazo que la palabra le causaba–. Se pone en peligro de muerte con una frecuencia muy alta. 

Irene le lanzó una mirada compasiva. 

-Oh, eso es de héroes. Creo que lo que yo señalé es más problemático. ¿No es así, doctor? 

John no tenía ganas de discutir su vida privada con Irene Adler, pero estaba seguro de que su silencio era tan elocuente como una respuesta positiva. 

-Da igual –respondió John cruzando los brazos y mirando a Sherlock con severidad– Ella te estaba esperando desde antes de yo. 

Ninguno podía precisar en qué momento exacto había tomado consciencia Sherlock la presencia de Irene. Quizá la había sentido entrar al apartamento, tal vez hasta que había hablado con John la había notado o incluso cabía la posibilidad de que recién cayera en cuenta de ello.

De cualquier manera resultaba un hecho que verla en el apartamento no lo sorprendía.

-No voy a decirte mi conclusión –le advirtió Sherlock a Irene, mirándola con firmeza a los ojos.

Ella sonrió divertida. 

-Oh, ¿y qué te hace creer que la quiero? En el eventual caso de que tengas una conclusión, lo cual dudo. 

-Nunca apareces sin una razón –replicó el cortante, ignorando la provocación. 

Irene se inclinó hacia él de manera seductora, aflojándose un poco el nudo de la corbata. John fue más consciente de lo que le hubiera gustado del botón superior de la camisa que se abría a la vez con el fluido movimiento de la mujer. 

-Te puedo asegurar que los negocios no son mi única razón. 

Sherlock se quedó mirándola a los ojos y ella sonrió seductoramente. A John le había llamado siempre la atención la manera en que la mirada de Irene chispeaba cuando se encontraba con la de su amigo. 

Sin embargo, tras unos momentos, la frase pareció calar en la mente de Sherlock. Parpadeó dos veces seguidas y se recostó en el sillón. John conocía esa expresión. 

-Fuera –dijo Sherlock en voz grave, haciéndole una seña con la mano en dirección al interior del apartamento. Apartó la mirada, nuevamente parecía estar viendo el vacío. 

John suspiró y se acercó a tomar a Irene del codo. 

-Vamos, nos necesita afuera de la habitación. 

Irene se dejó levantar con tanta tranquilidad que John debió haber sospechado. 

-¿Qué hace? –Preguntó en voz baja, como si quisiera que la hiciera partícipe de un secreto muy privado. 

El doctor resopló mientras la llevaba hacia la cocina. 

-Su palacio mental. Necesita ubicar las cosas en el espacio y… pensar. 

Irene se zafó de su agarre al llegar a la puerta de la cocina. Se recostó en el marco, desde una posición en la que pudiera continuar viendo a Sherlock, quien había empezado a mover las manos frente a él como si efectivamente desplazara objetos en el aire. 

-Sexy… –comentó con voz seductora mientras continuaba mirándolo. 

John rodó los ojos. Lo de esos dos era un juego de nunca acabar. Buscó en la refrigeradora, tal vez hubiera algo que ofrecerle a su visitante no invitada, pero no había nada. 

-Sabe que solo me dijo a mí que tenía que salir, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Irene tras unos momentos. Había apartado la mirada de Sherlock y ahora lo examinaba a él con curiosidad. 

-Sí, bueno, se ha acostumbrado a tenerme en su palacio mental, supongo –comentó John entre dientes.

Como esperaba, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de la mujer. 

-Oh, eso debería tranquilizar a su novia y su familia: no hay nada entre ustedes, él solo está acostumbrado a tenerlo en su palacio mental –comentó con ligereza. Luego su tono se volvió más serio. Casi parecía sentir algo de pena–. Supongo que debería felicitarlo, doctor, aunque no sé si él lo haga. 

Señaló con la cabeza hacia la sala. John frunció el ceño. 

-Dudo que usted tenga opiniones más favorables hacia el matrimonio que él –replicó dispuesto a no dejarse intimidar. 

Irene ladeó la cabeza antes de volver a dirigir su atención a los movimientos de Sherlock en la sala. 

-El matrimonio no es para todo el mundo, doctor. Implica no solo aceptar a alguien, sino renunciar a muchos otros. Si quiere hacerse bien, claro –volvió a mirarlo y sonrió como si fueran amigos de toda la vida– lo que en su caso no pongo en duda. 

John dirigió involuntariamente la mirada hacia la sala e Irene suspiró. 

-Oh sí, pero sí que hay razones para preocupación por parte de su… ¿Mary, dijo? ¿Qué va a pasar con Sherlock, el mejor amigo que cualquier chica querría para su esposo? 

Ahí estaba otra vez el tono de superioridad ligeramente burlón que John detestaba tanto. Irene se acercó a él, mirándolo a los ojos. 

-Debe ser especial, ¿no? Para querer casarse con usted. Él ya era parte del paquete cuando lo conoció. 

John le sostuvo la mirada. No pensaba ceder siquiera un poco. Irene terminó por sonreír y darle una palmada cariñosa en el brazo que se transformó en una ligera caricia al retirar la mano. 

-Estoy segura de que se encontrarán la forma de arreglarlo. No es capaz de dejar a Sherlock del todo, y usted lo sabe, ¿verdad? 

Tras sostenerle la mirada significativamente unos momentos, Irene se alejó, centrando de nuevo su atención en lo que sucedía en la sala. Sonrió al notar que Sherlock desviaba la mirada hacia la cocina un momento. 

-Oh, esta es mi señal –comentó con naturalidad.

Se giró para mirar a John mientras se quitaba el saco y lo guindaba hacia atrás en su hombro derecho, sosteniéndolo con el dedo índice nada más. Luego entró a la sala caminando despacio de una manera que ni siquiera en el mejor disfraz alguien hubiera dudado de que era una mujer. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le espetó Sherlock con un tono que dejaba claro que no era bien recibida. 

Irene no se inmutó. 

-En este momento soy parte de tu palacio mental. Soy uno de los elementos que estás valorando. ¿Por qué no poner mi presencia en físico también?

Sherlock frunció el ceño, sin dirigir la mirada hacia ella. Sin embargo, una expresión de duda e irritación recorrieron su rostro cuando Irene dejó caer el saco detrás de ella. Aunque no lo pretendiera, prestaba atención a lo que ella hacía. 

La mujer sonrió ligeramente. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? –repitió Sherlock, pero ahora parecía hablar consigo mismo–. Quieres algo, ¿qué? No son solo negocios, son… Negocios. Un disfraz. El disfraz es un retrato…. Un hombre. Una mujer. El papel. Columnas. ¿Letras? ¿Números?

Siguió hablando para sí mismo, Irene apenas podía distinguir el murmullo de su voz y seguir la velocidad con que sus ojos revisaban el plano imaginario frente a él. Con paciencia y sin prisas se soltó el cabello, dejando que le cayera sobre los hombros, extendiéndose libre tras mucho tiempo de estar aprisionado. 

-Quería verte –comentó Irene como si respondiera a la primera pregunta, mientras se aflojaba un poco más el nudo de la corbata. 

Al llegar a la altura del sillón no se detuvo y con agilidad se subió en él, sentándose sobre el regazo de Sherlock con un movimiento fluido y natural, como si todo el tiempo se subiera sobre él poniendo una rodilla a cada costado suyo. Se relajó en su posición, sintiendo con satisfacción como Sherlock se tensaba a su vez, a pesar de su evidente intento de mantenerse concentrado. 

-Números. Letras. Precio... ¡Factura!

Irene dio un último jalón al nudo de la corbata para deshacerlo, justo en el momento en que Sherlock la miró a los ojos de nuevo con una expresión de triunfo y dejando quietas las manos frente a él, como si estuviera sosteniendo la solución correcta entre ellas. 

-¡Es un cobro! El dinero te debe la esposa del duque por tus servicios antes de tu desaparición. 

Irene sonrió y en un ágil movimiento, le ató ambas manos con la corbata. Una sonrisa cargada de malicia cruzó su rostro y antes de que Sherlock pudiera reaccionar, Irene Adler lo estaba besando. 

Fuerte, profundo y sin permiso, mientras con una mano sostenía sus manos atadas por una inusualmente fuerte corbata verde.

En los segundos que el detective tardó en reaccionar, se escuchó el sonido de una cámara y la expresión ahogada de John, quien sin duda lo había visto todo desde la cocina. 

Irene se separó de él despacio, con los labios entreabiertos. Al abrir los ojos se encontró, para su satisfacción, con que los del detective estaban ligeramente entrecerrados. 

Sherlock miró hacia un lado de reojo y pudo ver entonces que ella sostenía un nuevo teléfono con cámara en la mano que tenía libre. 

-Bien hecho –declaró ella con un tono particularmente seductor, sin aclarar si se refería a la deducción o no–. Ahora puedes decirle tu conclusión al duque. Le encantará saberlo. A su esposa, incluso más. 

Se levantó con rapidez, en un ágil movimiento en el que además liberó las manos del detective. Recogió el saco del piso y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Sherlock no intentó detenerla. 

-Por cierto, creo que esto podría tranquilizar a la familia de su novia, doctor Watson –dijo la mujer desde la puerta, mientras tecleaba en el teléfono–. Hasta pronto, chicos.

En el momento en que Irene desapareció por la puerta, John recibió un mensaje multimedia con una foto que valía oro. 

Giró la pantalla hacia Sherlock, pero su amigo no la miró. Continuaba con los ojos fijos el resquicio de la puerta, el ceño fruncido y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. 

-Explícale a su familia por qué guardas una foto mía con una mujer en tu teléfono –fue el único comentario del detective tras unos momentos, antes de inclinarse a tomar el violín que reposaba a su lado. 

John miró una vez más la foto. Tal vez fuera útil de todas formas, tenía que pensarlo. Ya lo haría luego. No creía pensar claro después de la escena que acababa de contemplar. Aún estaba tratando de procesarlo. 

-¿Ella le mandó un mensaje críptico a un duque para que te consultara, de manera que ella pudiera venir aquí, como la pieza faltante del acertijo, para que resolvieras el enigma y le dijeras al duque que su esposa le debía dinero por sus… servicios? ¿Es un tipo de venganza o algo? –preguntó tratando de hilar los acontecimientos. 

Los labios de Sherlock se curvaron ligeramente, aunque John no habría estado seguro de denominar el gesto una sonrisa. 

-Con ella siempre se trata de negocios.

John miró una vez más la foto y negó. 

-La oíste… no sólo negocios. 

Sherlock no le contestó nada. Empezó a tocar el violín y se ausentó nuevamente de su presencia. John dudó un momento si dejarlo solo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la tonada que tocaba su compañero se iba convirtiendo rápidamente en una enérgica y vertiginosa melodía. Suspiró y decidió que era mejor dejarlo por esa noche. 

Era otro punto anotado para Irene Adler.


End file.
